The Past, The Present & The Future
by 4erloveyou
Summary: No one said life would be easy. Then again. No one said life would be this hard. But loving someone and being a hero... how hard could that be?


**Charley's Note**: This idea merged from two sources. You see I'm the type of writer that gets inspired by others ideas. I know. I know. That doesn't make me a very good writer but whateves. The first inspiration is from Backdraft(movie; a must watch) and the second is from the story Underbelly: UN (which is honestly under appreciated and should totally be checked out by anyone that's into USxCA) by Fellest.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Otherwise Hetalia would be a TV Novela in channel 14.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Ever since he could think and talk, all Alfred F. Jones had ever wanted to be was a hero. He wanted to help people, he wanted to be looked up to, admired. Isn't that what heroes want? To help, and be thanked. Well that's what he wanted.

Thru his long days of childhood and high school Alfred explored the many jobs of an American hero; he tried to get interested in being a doctor, an astronaut was the future he saw for three years, police man, detective, vetenerian, lawyer and the list contunied...

Then one faithful day, it happened. In his sophomore year he had a neighbor. A senior around his late eighties, Mr. Roberts, a kind old man that always had spair sugar to give whenever asked. He was well liked by everyone in the neighborhood and his son a kind man just like him didn't have the heart to send his father to a Retirement Center. The only problem was that Mr. Roberts suffered of a small case of amnisia.

In this case a deadly case of amnesia.

One saturday night Alfred was returning from a party (he was a pretty popular guy) and found himself gaping at the house next door. The beautiful white house that Alfred had been so used to crossing by everyday was engulfed in flames (It was later discovered that Mr. Roberts had left the stove on and went to bed). He remembered running out of his car right towards the house, heart pounding, the hole time Alfred was only thinking one thing, where is Mr. Roberts? He had only ran ten steps when someone graved him from behind embracing him thigh and refusing to let go. "What the hell are you doing?" a deep angry voice roared through the sound of burning flames. "stay out of the way brat." he pushed Alfred away and stormed to a fire truck. Listening to the order given to him, Alfred stood at the same spot and watched in awe as the firefighters worked and worked; three of them running inside the house, others bringing down the fire...

That's when he knew what he wanted to do.

_ Firefighter. _Alfred voiced it out, it sounded so, right, for him.

That wasn't the only thing Alfred discovered in high school. One year later a new transfer student walked into his Chemistry class. A small thin frame, large periwinkle eyes, blond tresses framing his heart shaped face softly, and a shy smile on his delicate features that was given to Alfred as the teen took a seat next to him. Matthew Williams. Kind, shy, invisible, passive- aggressive Matthew Williams. It was odd how he felt such a quick connection to the younger teen. He set out to learn as much as he could about the teen: Matthew was from Montreal Canada, he started school early and skipped a grade making him two years younger, he was in the hockey team, was a talented artist, and spoke a weird type of french.

After much deliberation and a new translator Alfred finally had an entire conversation with his lab buddy. It went well and Alfred was confident, after all who wouldn't fall for the schools quarterback? He also herd that Matthew was indeed a bisexual. So all was good and Alfred was sure that in no less than two weeks Matthew (or more technically Matthieu) would be wrapped around his finger.

That was until he herd that Lars Van De Casteele had asked Matthew to the Winter Ball, and he had said _YES_! He finally decided that it was time to up his game... after the Winter Ball. No more than one week after that (he decided that asking Laura Zamora would be a good idea. It went okay.) Alfred walked right up to Matthew at his locker and said _"you know what would be great?"_ a small head shake from the lithe blond and he chuckled at the others shyness "_You being my boyfriend. Cuz me thinkz you're cute and well, I really like you. So we should go out and stuff."_ Smooth.

Two weeks later Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams were the official 'it' couple, and every other student in the school learned that Alfred was head over heels serious for this relationship and Matthew Williams was off limits to anyone and everyone.

Graduation, arrived sooner than Alfred had expected. His planes stayed the same; he was going to leave Old Creek Oklahoma, move to Dallas Texas, he was going to become a firefighter for the DFR (with the help of his best friends fathers who currently worked there as well.), buy a nice one bedroom apartment (well that one would probably change), and live a nice happy life being the hero he was destined to be.  
>He would do all this, but not alone. Matthew would go with him.<p>

It wasn't easy to convince the fidgety blond to move away. It had taken him so long to actually adjust to the States, and then Oklahoma. Dallas was different and Matthew wanted stability...

_Flashback:_

_It was a hot summer midnight and all Matthew wanted was to go to bed. The last few days had been tiring for the Canadian and sleeping sounded like the best thing in the world. _

_ His head had just barely touched his pillow when suddenly the sound of loud music filled the atmosphere. The music was coming from... Wait. _

_His front lawn?_

_There could only be one explanation for this._

_To the tellar down at the bank_

_You're just another chacking account_

_To the plumber that came today_

_You're just another house_

_At the airport ticket counter_

_You're just another fare_

_At the beauty shop at the mall_

_Well you're just another head of hair..._

_Opening his bedroom window Matthew was greeted with the entire high school band, and-_

_"Alfred?" His voice was just barley audible throughout the loud music. _

_"Hey Mattie!" exclaimed Alfred waving like there was no tomorrow_

_W-what are you doing?" Asked Matthew slightly wary his checks warming up seeing that people were now looking from there house windows._

_"I love you Mattie!" Was the only response before the high school band started to play once more, and Matthew turned twenty shades of red and pink once he realized what Alfred was doing._

_To the world _

_You may be just another gir-guy_

_But to me_

_Baby, you are the world_

_"Brad Paisley?" Matthew smiled down at his boyfriend. despite how embarrassing it was for shy Matthew it was also sweet and... romantic._

_"You know you love him."_

_To the waiter at the restaurant_

_You're just another tip_

_To the guy at the ice cream shop _

_You're just another dip_

_When you can't get reservations_

_'Cause you don't have the clout..._

_"No." The blond laughed "I know you love him." Alfred pouted up at him, then July ski eyes turned a seriousness that Matthew had never seen except when-_

_"Al," Hesitating the blond twiddled his thumbs "is this for what I think it is?" _

_"Mattie," He made a signal for the band to stop for a bit. "I love you, and I cant see my future without you in it. Maybe it's possible but not a happy one. I don't wanna leave without you because..._

_You think you're one of a million but you're one in a million to me_

_When you wonder if you matter, baby look into my eyes_

_And tell, can't you see_

_You're everything to me._

_"But, Dallas is so far away and-" _  
><em>"you don't have to come," Alfred explained voice small almost fragile. "but," there was a hope on his face that made Alfred look so handsome and perfect. More handsome and perfect. Because to Matthew, Alfred was just that, he was everything he'd ever hoped for. "leaving with you will make me the happiest man alive. I need you to come, you're my world.<em>  
><em> Matthew was speechless, there wasn't any other answer for him to give except,<em>  
><em>"When are we leaving?" <em>  
><em>Alfred smiled and it was the most happy smile anyone watching had ever seen...<em>

Matthew and Alfred left Old Creek Oklahoma together.

They moved to Dallas Texas.

Alfred got a job as a firefighter and became a hero.

Matthew went to art school in Dallas and dedicated his career to painting.

With Alfred's trust fund they both moved to a beautiful pent house in the heart of Dallas.

Everything was great.

-  
>But that was six years ago.<p>

Times change.

People change.

Alfred changed.

* * *

><p>The song used was My World by Brad Paisley.<p>

**Reviews are awesome;)**


End file.
